


Those Days

by TheDarkestShade



Series: Ego things [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ???? - Freeform, Gen, I dont know how to tag things, Short, Short One Shot, depressed character, depressed darkiplier, depressed!dark, listen idk either I wasnt planning on writing anything, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:22:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24145054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestShade/pseuds/TheDarkestShade
Summary: Dark can't be bothered to get out of bed. Wilford doesn't understand.
Series: Ego things [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742428
Kudos: 16





	Those Days

**Author's Note:**

> Uh hi again
> 
> Listen I know it's been more than half a year but my mental health declined very much very fast lol  
> This is also a really short little vent fic my brain spewed out. Sorry about that- I'll try to write longer things but like I said my mental health has declined. Also, Corona. Fun times /s

Sigh.

The man turned over, intending on returning to sleep. He was about to succeed, if only the other man hadn’t intervened.

“What are you doing in bed? It’s past noon!”

The man sighed again. He knew from experience it wouldn’t help to try and explain himself, so he kept it simple. 

“I can’t get out of bed.”

The other seemed confused. He opened his mouth, then closed it again, then opened it again, only for no sound to come out. Eventually he managed, however.

“Your physique is fine though. The doc didn’t say anything was wrong, did he?”

The man chuckled, but it was empty. It wouldn’t matter whether he explained or not. The other would always be confused. He had been before, he was now, and he would be in the future. 

“That’s not-”

He didn’t want to explain again. He had done it so many times already he had lost count.   
Not that it mattered. The other would simply forget again.

“C’mon, go get dressed and I’ll make you some coffee. Be back in a flash.”

The other had gone. The man turned over, and sighed again. The other wouldn’t come back: he’d get distracted and forget, leaving the man alone in his darkness. 

He supposed he didn’t really care; he didn’t have the energy to bring himself to. He simply stared at the closed curtains, hearing the others wake up around him, and soon closed his eyes to go back to sleep.


End file.
